The Best is Yet to Come
by The Real Sidekick
Summary: The First Chapters of the Upcoming adventures of Team Possible. Join them as they fight Drakken and Shego across time, Monkey Fist as he plots the world's destruction, and an all too familiar foe responsible for the death of Kim Possible.
1. Ronnicus: Hero Of Rome

**July 17****th**** 64 AD, **

**Rome, Italy**

Septimus hated this shift.

Sure, guarding the jail had its perks, he could testify to that, but at night the prison was either incredibly boring or incredibly hectic. It either was calmer than a tomb or some idiot who claimed to be innocent would try to escape from their cell. Nine times out of ten, it didn't work, but that didn't stop the fools from trying. With the addition of those two new prisoners though…all the guards had been pulling double duty to watch for escapees. Something about the duo made people go crazy and actually attempt the escape.

Never mind that the penalty for escaping was death, no matter that your family would be imprisoned and dishonored or their money liquidated and given to the Senate, all that was on the prisoner's minds was breathing fresh and free air.

So now, Septimus found himself patrolling through the cells and making sure that prisoners were all accounted for.

_All clear…_he thought idly, _maybe it will be a quiet night._

"Excuse me guard?" a prisoner asked.

Septimus stifled a groan as he recognized the voice. He contemplated ignoring the voice and continuing his patrol but his curiosity won out. Turning on a heel, Septimus faced the row of cells where the voice had come from.

"What is it slave?" he asked, the malice dripping off his every word.

There was a sound of shuffling and the occupant of the cell slowly approached the bars to speak. In the torchlight, the man's blonde hair looked orange and his naturally brown eyes looked dark and demonic.

"I was just wondering if sometime tonight, you could tell the chef to hold the flour from my bread tomorrow," the man said softly but with a smug tone, "you see, it will be Passover soon and I would like unleavened bread so I could celebrate my heritage and religion."

Septimus snorted and shifted his weight from one foot to the other idly, "Sure, I'll run right down to the chef and tell her that Ronnicus the Great wants his food served differently than everyone else just because he wants to serve his God."

Ronnicus smiled as he saw Septimus back up a step and start to resume his patrol.

"Oh, one more thing," Ronnicus said, a bit of sadness in his voice, "We're sorry."

Septimus turned to face the prisoner, his back to the wall of cells on the other side of the hall and asked, "Sorry for what?"

A strip of cloth snaked out from the cell behind him and caught him around the neck. The owner of the cloth jerked sharply at the cloth and Septimus flew back into the bars with a loud _CLANG._

Another hand snaked out from the cell and pinched Septimus on the shoulder. With a sigh, Septimus' head drooped as unconsciousness claimed him.

The hands lowered Septimus to the ground and fished around in his pockets for the keys, "See? I told you that the neck pinch would work," Ronnicus smirked from his cell.

"Ron you only know about that trick because you saw it on-" the other prisoner said, a distinctly feminine voice.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ronnicus defended, "My idea, it worked, therefore I get the credit."

In the semi dark cell, the woman grinned as she felt her hands close around the metallic hoop of the key chain, "Gotcha," she whispered and started experimenting on which key opened her cell.

"Septimus? You all right down there?" a guard's voice called out, his voice echoing eerily in the hallway.

Both the prisoners froze and looked at each other like deer caught in a car's headlights.

The woman looked across the hallway and mouthed, _What now Ronnicus?_

He motioned for her to be quiet as he heard the guard start to move towards them, _Hang on,_ he mouthed back, _Let me try something._

Lowering his voice, Ronnicus looked down the way and coughed, "Yeah, just slipped, that's all. I'm continuing my patrol."

The booted feet stopped moving and the guard laughed, "Scared me there Septimus. For a second I thought there was an escape going on."

Ronnicus laughed back and called out, "Just make sure to leave me some wine back at the desk."

"We'll see how much is left when you get back," The guard's uproarious laugh faded as he retreated back to his post.

They waited until they were clear before moving around again, "Good one," the woman said as she pushed a strand of red hair from her eyes.

"No problem," Ronnicus said as he watched her work. After several seconds of working the lock, the woman had found the key and had her cell door open.

"Do I want to bring my armor?" she asked as she moved Septimus back into her cell.

"Don't," he argued, "you'll just get weighed down."

She nodded, "good point, let me get you out of there and then we'll go."

Ronnicus looked idly at his left hand and scratched at some dirt that had built up on it as he shook his head, "We don't have time. You remember the location. We have exactly fifteen minutes to get there, send off the message and escape."

She shook her head and locked the cell door, "We're a team Ron. I'm not leaving you here."

She started working on Ronnicus' door but as she started to select a random key, the sound of booted feet rang throughout the prison.

"WHERE IS SHE?" a woman shouted and both heard the guard at the entrance stammering and explanation.

"D-d-down t-t-t-there," he stammered as they heard a crackling of fire.

"BRING THEM TO ME. NOW!" the woman shouted, her voice causing dust to fall from the ceiling and the torches to flare up sharply.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am," the soldiers replied.

A look of shock played across the duo's faces as they heard the soldiers moving towards their cells.

The woman struggled with the keys, but Ronnicus shoved her hands away, "Go!" he whispered to her.

She shook her head defiantly, "I'm not leaving you."

He smiled and reached an arm through the bars before wrapping it around her midsection. He placed a tiny object wrapped in a cloth ball in her pocket before pulling her close to him and looking in her emerald eyes, he kissed her passionately before pushing her away, "That's a down payment," he said, "I intend to collect the rest later."

She smiled and arched her eyebrows seductively, "You can bet on it lover boy."

With that, she sprinted down the hallway and seeing an open window, dove through it and into the night.

* * *

Ronnicus sat on his mat in the cell and meditated as Sensei had told him to. The world around him lit up in a blue glow as he rose softly into the air, awaiting his fate.

Try as they might, they simply hadn't been able to correct history. And here they were, trying as hard as they could to still defy it.

He shook his head as he heard their approach but now it felt different…it was as if they were distant from his presence and he smiled as he knew he was getting better.

_Maybe next time…

* * *

_

The woman in green was not having a good night.

First the emperor was ordering her around. _Him_, order him around? What was he thinking? Did he know what he was doing? Or had those enhancements also made him stupider?

She followed the guards as they made their way to Ronnicus' cell and she didn't bat an eye as she saw him hovering several feet above the ground with an aura of blue light surrounding him.

He must have sensed her presence because he slowly lowered to the ground. Resting softly on the ground for a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at her impartially.

"What do you want Shego?" he asked skeptically.

"I just missed her didn't I?" Shego asked as she fried the lock on Ronnicus' door with a jet of green flame from her palm.

"About thirty seconds I'd say," Ronnicus replied as he rose to his feet and walked into the hallway. The guards all gave him a wide berth, "Of course, you and I both know that her mission is going to succeed, or else we wouldn't be here."

Shego eyed him disdainfully as she thought about his words. Thinking quickly she nodded, "We'll see gladiator. Take him away."

Ronnicus didn't even put up a fight, but instead allowed the guards to bind his hands with heavy iron shackles and lead him away.

* * *

She was running. No not running, running implied that you were holding back and saving some for reserve, no flying would be a better term for it, flying through the cramped city streets as she attempted to elude her pursuers. She paused in an alley way for a brief moment and heard the clanking of the metal armor behind her.

Dang, they were moving faster than she had planned on. With the sound of their booted feet and clanking shields closing in, the woman sprinted towards a wall and ran up it. As she felt her sandaled feet start to slip, the woman kicked off the wall and launched her body across the gap separating the buildings. She felt her feet dig into the wall and kicked off again before she could slip, this time landing higher than when she had originally started out.

Using this technique, the woman soon found herself standing on top of the houses that were packed so close together. She looked around for signs of her pursuers and seeing torch light in the streets below, she was glad for choosing this way.

"STOP!" a hauntingly familiar voice called out and without looking, the woman took off running over vaulting over the obstructions on the rooftops.

She ducked and dodged clotheslines that had been forgotten as she attempted to escape her pursuer.

**WHOOSH**

The woman ducked instinctively before sliding to the ground as she felt the heat of the supercharged green plasma fly past her head. For the second time that night, she thanked God that she hadn't worn her armor. The plasma would only have been attracted to the metal and the last thing she needed was a melted hunk of steel seared onto her body.

The woman looked behind her and saw the torchlight lighting up the streets below her.

_Shego must've called in the entire guard for my capture,_ she thought and she smiled at the thought, _well, that's one more goal in my notebook that I get to cross off: Chased by an entire city._

**WHOOSH**

This time the green plasma flew so close to her head that she felt it singe her hair. She ducked again and lost her footing before falling to her knees on the rooftop. She grimaced in pain as she slid along the tiled roofs on her unprotected knees and tilting her body forward, allowed herself to fall forward. Thankfully she landed on her shoulder and rolled to a standing position. Pausing just long enough, the woman brushed painfully at her knees and cast a furtive glance behind her. Shego was vaulting across the rooftops while directing the guard, all the while charging up her plasma to shoot. The woman in the cloak wrinkled her nose at the smell of her singed hair and resumed running again. She saw a gap in the rooftops and knew she was approaching another alley and she somehow applied more speed and rocketed at the gap with all the speed she could muster.

The gap was in front of her and she felt her feet on the lip of the gap milliseconds before she leaped out into space.

**WHOOSH-BOOM**

The rooftop behind her exploded as a superheated bolt of plasma impacted on the tile roof and caused the house to implode in on itself. The woman sailed through the air as the green fire and slate tile enveloped her in a deadly cocoon of death. Miraculously the woman felt her self come down on solid ground and she tumbled across the rooftop in a heap.

Coming to a stop, the woman moved a strand of auburn hair from her face and wiped at the soot that covered her somewhat pale skin. She looked back across the street that she had just barely jumped across and saw the still collapsing house that sent dust and smoke rising high into the night.

She bowed her head at the family that had just died but she knew she couldn't let that deter her from her goal. She needed to keep moving.

* * *

**WHOOSH**

A blast of super heated plasma rocked past her vision and she dropped to the ground, sliding on the dust as she did so. She looked over her shoulder and saw her pursuers were still behind her. Not even a collapsing building had stopped them.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" she asked herself angrily even as an arrow hissed past her face.

She lowered her shoulder as another whistled past her and was soon lost in the darkness of the city.

**WOOSH**

This time the blast missed her completely, but that didn't stop the girl. She turned quickly to look over her shoulder and saw Shego slow to a walk. Turning back, the woman saw why: She was out of rooftops. All that lay before her was the main street of Rome. To her right lay the Coliseum and to her left lay the Temple of Jupiter. Breathing heavily, the woman thought about her next course of action before coming up with a plan. She leaned over the side of the building she was on and seeing a balcony below her, dropped onto it with a clatter.

Pushing the doors that led to the building open, the woman entered the house and locked the entrances to the room.

"Wh-what the…w-w-who are you?" a voice stammered in the darkness.

The woman spun on her heel and assumed a defensive stance. A candle lit up the darkness of the room and the woman saw a family huddled in the corner. The father had his wife and children gathered around him and he held them tightly as they shivered in fear.

"P-please," he pleaded, "please don't kill us. There are jewels and gold in the desk drawer, take it and go."

The woman smiled warmly and held up her hands in surrender, "Relax," she whispered, "I'm not here to rob you. I just need to send a message to some friends of mine."

"Wait a second," the man's six year old son said reverently, "I know you, you're The Scarlet Warrior."

The woman smiled again and walked to the boy. Kneeling down in front of him she nodded slowly and removed a clasp from her shirt underneath. Handing it to the boy who took it in awestruck silence, she smiled, "Yes, yes I am. And I need you to hold onto that for me."

She saw his reverence and she patted him on the shoulder, "can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded and the woman stood back to her feet. Pulling the cloth wrapped item from her pocket, she unwrapped it and smiled as her fingers danced across the familiar blue plastic emblazoned with the KP Logo.

She pushed a button on the side and held it up to her face. Wiping a strand of her beautiful red hair from her eyes she took a deep breath and said, "My name is Kimberly Ann Possible," she started, "My boyfriend Ronald Stoppable and I were sent back in time to stop Drakken and Shego. If you're seeing this, you obviously know more about the situation than I do. Just for clarification, I attended Middleton High, Ron fought off the Lowardian Invasion single handedly and you'll show this to us in the Global Justice briefing room," Kim paused and looked at the family still huddled in the corner, although they weren't as scared anymore, instead they stared at her in confusion.

**BANG**

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise and stared at the door where a loud bang had come from.

"Kimmy?" Shego's taunting voice called out, "You in there?"

Kim ignored the voice and continued, "Betty, I know this seems surreal and like a gag retirement present, but you told me to tell you this, 'You've secretly…" she continued her message for a few more seconds before another **BANG** echoed throughout the room. Kim could have sworn that she saw the door frame splinter so she shut the Kimmunicator down and activated a special feature designed by Wade.

"_Select destination," _the device ordered.

"Cairo, Egypt," Kim answered.

With a high-pitched scream, the Kimmunicator sucked in the wrist band and transformed into a hovering sphere of plastic. Kim gave a final look at the ball of glowing floating plastic before nodding slowly.

"Engage travel feature," she ordered and with a flash of multicolored light, the device shot off into the night.

**BANG**

The door banged open and guards poured into the room with a fervor brought on only by fear of Shego's wrath. Kim allowed the guards to bind her hands and feet in iron shackles before Shego entered the room.

Seeing Kim standing there smiling, Shego approached her and backhanded her across the face, "WHERE IS IT?!" she screamed, already knowing the answer.

"It's gone Shego," Kim replied from her crouched position on the floor and she spat blood from her mouth, "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Shego snarled and pointed to the doors, "Take her away."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I just write about it.

**Author's Notes**: I know a few of you were expecting a new chapter of my other story but this is my Thanksgiving gift to all of you. This will be a preview of upcoming works. I will be getting to these eventually, but first I need to finish my other story first. Until that happens though, enjoy this first chapter of _"Ronnicus: Hero of Rome." _

I haven't stopped writing _Fractured_, I'm just taking a tiny break so I can get these ideas down on paper.


	2. The Hunted

**March 17****th****, 2014**

**11:58 P.M., 40 Kilometers off the Coast of Greece**

He sat crouched in the pantry as the yacht hummed silently beneath and the sound of the pouring rain sang over him. The rhythmic pattering of raindrops on the fiberglass hull thrummed throughout the sleek vessel and he waited patiently in his hiding spot even as the hours dragged on at a painfully slow pace.

His knees ached but he didn't dare move from his position. To move meant that someone might hear him and that was the last thing he needed at this moment.

Instead he remained crouched in his hiding spot near the cupboard and instead focused on swaying of the ship beneath him.

_Breathe, _he told himself and took a deep breath, _and let it out._

From somewhere beyond his hiding spot in the pantry he heard footsteps approaching him and he tensed up as they neared his spot. But they only faded into the distance as the walker passed the pantry without slowing. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he hadn't been holding.

_Take a deep breath..._ he inhaled quietly, smelling the fragrance of all the spices in the pantry in addition to the salty air of the sea just beyond the hull of the boat and felt a tremor of nervousness course through his veins.

_And let it out..._ he exhaled softly, letting his mind go blank and his body calm as he prepared for his mission.

He did this for several more moments before the swaying of the boat rocked his mind off the pain of his knees and instead onto the mission ahead.

_Stand, scan the door, find Fiske, blow his head off, jump the boat, rendezvous with Beta,_ he silently counted off the items in his list of things to do, _get back to the safe house, leave by 7:30 A.M., be back in Middleton by 4:15._

He took a deep breath, "Not a problem," he whispered as he stood silently to his feet and pulled the silenced handgun from the holster on his side.

He cocked it, checking to make sure a bullet was in the chamber. He nodded silently and rose from his crouched position without a word and set about his dirty task.

* * *

**March 18****th****, 2014**

**12:15 A.M. 40 Kilometers off the Coast of Greece**

How could he have been so stupid?

Nothing ever goes according to plan.

There's always a screw up.

Always.

Without fail.

No matter how well you planned out the mission.

It was inevitable.

Nothing ever goes according to plan.

Where was the stupid exit sign?

His thoughts raced madly through his mind and he looked around wildly as he sprinted through the narrow confines of the ship hallways. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he just needed to run.

From behind him, he heard the sounds of shouting as guards sprinted from all across the ship to aid their master. He didn't pay any attention to Fiske's orders to search out the intruder. Instead he thought back to the blueprints of the yacht that he had committed to memory before taking on this doomed mission. He felt his heart calm as he remembered his way off the boat and he immediately took the next available turn.

* * *

His labored breathing was the only sound he heard as a bead of cold sweat traced its way down his olive skin before falling to the plush carpet floor. He continued running past empty staterooms and rooms as he searched for a way out. He looked around the hallway and looked for the exit and letting out a curse under his breath turned left.

"Oof," he let out a gasp as a door opened and a man with a name tag reading Curtis stepped out into the hallway and stopped the man in his tracks.

Both men tumbled to the ground in a heap, him with his grayish black jumpsuit and Curtis in a simple light colored suit and slacks.

They both struggled to untangle themselves but upon seeing the other's face, suddenly found their priorities shifting as both struggled to kill the other.

Curtis was the first to sit up and swung wildly at the sprawled Asian man with a closed fist.

The man ducked Curtis' punch and grabbed at the arm. Feeling the soft suit fabric in his gloved hands, the man's grip became that of a vice and he held onto Curtis.

Curtis suddenly felt fear and lashed out with his other fist only to have his opponent grab the other arm and twist it into the oak panel wall where it sounded with a dull-

**THUNK**

Curtis fought back a curse and flicked his leg out. The man didn't have time to react as Curtis' knee caught him in the side of the head and he let go of the arm in his possession as he struggled to regain his senses.

Curtis took this opportunity to punch the man in the face and his opponent tumbled backwards as the fist made contact with the sensitive flesh on his nose.

He sprawled out on the carpet but rolled with the blow and rolled up to a kneeling position with his silenced pistol in his hand.

Curtis barely had time to register the gun in his assailant's hands before-

_**Pfft Pfft Pfft**_

Curtis tumbled backwards with two holes in his chest and a third in his forehead.

The man slowly stood and clutched at his head in pain before shaking it and continued his frenzied escape.

He rounded a corner and saw his goal: sliding doors to the outside.

Nothing else mattered as he sprinted towards his goal. Not the sound of his pursuers, not the children toys scattered on the floor, not even the guard on the far side of the room who had pulled out his gun and had it trained on the fleeing man. The guard who suddenly found the target in his sights and pulled the trigger.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The man felt two dull thumps in his back and hardly paid any thought to the sudden pain in his back but kept on running as the third bullet missed his head and instead tore into the glass door. The glass instantly shattered and the man ran through the falling glass and before he dove off the back of the boat and into the rolling waves of the Mediterranean Sea.

By the time the guards made their way to the back patio of the Yacht, their only sight was a roiling black sea that had swallowed up the failed assassin.

The guards parted as their leader walked through their midst and stared at the sea for a very long time. He didn't care about the sea that rocked his yacht, nor did he care about the wind that ravaged his fur, nor did he pay any notice to the rain that slicked his hair back onto his skin.

The only thing he cared about was lost in the waves.

"Well played Betty," Montgomery Fiske said quietly, "but not well enough."

He was silent for a moment before looking up into the sky, smiling and saluting the stormy sky. He held that pose for several seconds before turning back to his guards, "take us back to the mainland."

* * *

**March 17****th****, 2014**

**4:30 P.M., Middleton Colorado**

He was late. It wasn't like him to be late. In fact, in all the years that he'd worked for her, he'd never ever been late.

She was worried about him.

Not worried in the traditional sense where one worries about a lover, or a close friend. No, this was worry more along the lines of one losing a dog when they were younger. You wanted the dog to come home as it was your pet, but if you lost the dog, you'd shed a tear but then you would get a new one.

Only this time, getting a new pet would cost her roughly Fifteen Million dollars.

And that was if she brought her coupon book.

She sighed and took a sip of the water bottle on her desk, Dennis had been getting her to try and quit Coffee and only because of Lent did she finally agree to it.

Dennis knew that she was still sneaking in Coffee but he loved her anyway. He loved that she tried to keep it a secret even though he knew about it.

It made him feel powerful.

What made her laugh at night while he slept was that she knew that he knew but she wouldn't let him know she knew.

She shook her head.

"I'm confused," she groaned as she shook her head.

_Knock Knock_

Dr. Elizabeth 'Betty' Director looked up from her desk and nodded to the glass door that separated her office from the chaos beyond, "Enter," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

The door opened and Betty waited as her analyst walked in with several folders tucked under her arm, "Ma'am-"

Betty held up a hand, "Zita, I don't want a long report," She sighed deeply, "he's off the grid," a heartbeat passed, "Isn't he?"

Zita Flores placed a file on Betty's desk, "He should have reported in over an hour ago," she said matter of factly.

Betty looked up from her mahogany desk, "Is it possible that he's taking a little bit longer to sign in?"

Zita shook her head and pulled a second file from the stack of files tucked under her arm, "He sent us a message three hours ago stating that he was enacting stage one."

Betty never took her eye off the analyst standing before her, "and that means…?"

Zita gulped nervously, "he was three minutes from the target and four from his evacuation point."

Betty nodded and took a sip of liquid from her blue water bottle, "Any way he could have run into an unforeseen-"

"No," Zita interrupted angrily, "You know him. There is no way he would have sent us the message if there was even the slightest hint of a chance that he could fail."

Betty watched the Latin woman standing before her with a raised eyebrow. She was silent for a moment before asking, "And there is no way he would take this long to get back to us?"

Zita nodded and simply answered, "Yes."

Betty rose to her feet, scooting her chair away in the process, "he failed?"

Zita nodded, "Failed and is most likely dead."

Betty walked to the window in her office that overlooked the front lawn of Global Justice and without turning to Zita started asking questions, "possible fallout?"

Zita placed a third file on Betty's desk, "Right now, the media doesn't know anything, but the second the target gets back to the mainland, he'll go to the press."

Betty watched a family of squirrels playing in an old Oak tree, "why hasn't he done so now?"

Zita shook her head, "Our agent's last message said that he'd severed all ways for the boat to communicate with the mainland. As long as they were at sea, they were cut off in the communication department."

Betty smiled at the antics of one of the squirrel babies, "and when he does tell the media, then what?"

Zita shook her head, "our man had no way for him to identify us with him," she paused, "but he's going to know we were the ones funding him," she flipped through a folder, "even though our man wasn't caught, Fiske is still going to know it's us and he'll tell the world so."

Betty nodded distractedly, "All Montgomery is going to have is his word against ours and considering this branch doesn't exist," she turned around, "he won't have anything against us."

Zita let out a sigh she had been holding, "and if he's killed or captured our man?"

Betty shook her head, "Our man isn't stupid enough to be captured," she turned around, "I want Fiske dead by the end of the week."

Zita waited patiently, "and if he did survive?"

Betty approached her desk and started leafing through the folders. She finally stopped on the first one with his name on it, "if he did survive, he knows not to come back here," Betty paused as she leafed through his file, "Get to Athens and sync up with our agent there. I want you to keep this story from breaking anywhere in the media."

Zita nodded silently and backed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

**March 18****th****, 2014**

**2:30 A.M., 15 Miles off the Coast of Greece**

The water was warm to him.

_It's amazing what you think of just before you die,_ he thought as he stared up into the dark sky. All around him little drops of rain fell, each one creating a little wave that rolled around the Sea.

He felt his heartbeat through the two bullet holes in his back that had gone numb long ago; whether because of blood loss or because the wounds were sealed he didn't know.

All he knew was that it didn't hurt any more.

Nothing didn't hurt anymore.

He lay there in the waves and felt the rain splash against his face and he laughed even as he knew he was about to die.

It was ironic that for him, a fully trained Global Justice Agent he was about to die because he couldn't swim.

He laughed weakly, tasting the blood in his mouth, _12 forms of Kung Fu and I'm going to sink like a rock…_

He laughed again.

There was movement off to his right and he saw something large moving towards him.

Frankly he didn't care if Monkey Fist found him, he was going to be dead within an hour, that much was certain and he knew that nothing short of a miracle could bring him back.

The boat moved closer and he shook his head as he struggled to place the sound of the boat's diesel motor.

"That's not Fiske's boat," he said weakly as he saw the boat slow to a crawl next to him.

He looked up in confusion as hands reached over the side and grabbed him by the edges of his jumpsuit and hauled him up.

He felt the pain flare up in his back as all his weight was suddenly resting on those bullet wounds. He let out a shout of pain he struggled to fight off Unconsciousness.

"_Relax,"_ he heard a far off voice call out to him, "_Everything Is Going To Be All Right._"

Then nothing.

* * *

**March 17****th****, 2014**

**7:30 P.M., Middleton Colorado**

Betty hated what she was about to do but she knew she had no choice. He was out of time and she knew he had failed.

Their satellites confirmed that Monkey Fist was coming back to the mainland on his yacht. What was worse was the picture she had been sent of Monkey Fist saluting her. Monkey Fist knew who had ordered the hit out on him and having survived it, he had just looked up and smiled. He knew he couldn't be touched and he wanted Betty to know it.

She entered the operations room of G.J. and stared silently at the live image of the boat coming back and she nodded silently, "Time's up."

The room had gone silent as soon as Betty had entered the room as they all awaited her orders and she looked at each person for a moment before nodding to a communications board, "Is Zita online?"

The technician nodded, "her holo is-"

"I'm here Dr. Director," Zita said as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the room as a hologram.

"Zita," Betty took a deep breath, "He's- our agent is still alive."

She saw Zita's hologram take a step backwards, "Are you sure Ma'am?"

Betty held up a data pad that blinked a set of coordinates, "his suit just sent out a distress beacon."

Zita nodded as she reached out a holographic hand. On contact with the pad, all information was downloaded directly through the hologram to her location, "Your orders?"

Betty shook her head, "I want him dead."

Zita's holographic face blanched, "are you sure?"

"Will failed, alerted Monkey Fist that he failed and in two hours Monkey Fist will be holding a press conference telling the world what we tried to do," Betty let the words sink in, "Will's embarrassed GJ and he needs to pay," she took a deep breath, "I want his head on my desk by the end of the week."

Zita nodded, "As you wish," she looked over the files with a sense of sadness, "Will Du will be dead before the end of the day."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney does. **

**Author's Notes: **Just to clarify, this document is a collection of First chapters from upcoming works that I'm hoping to write sometime in the near future. These aren't the actual places that I'll be placing them, but I'll be posting these here just as a preview.

So out of all these "First Chapters that I'm going to be writing, this stands the least chance of getting published. It's not that I hate the story, it's just that I'm just not feeling the vibe this has. I mean, I like it, I don't publish anything I don't like. But this story...just outlining it showed me that I would not be happy with the end result. Not like the previous first chapter. Or next chapter.

That one's going to blow your socks off.

Tehehe.

I'm allowed evil laughter as I'm the author.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, especially Cajunber73, Comet Moon, Katsumura, Screaming Phoenix, LindsayLaurelle, Mr. Wizard and XoXoGigglieGirl1.

Until next time,

TRS.

P.S. If I see any of you on here when you should be with your families on Thanksgiving, you lose 10 TRS points. Thursday is a day we're supposed to be with our families, not on Fanfiction. That being said...

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. For The Greater Good

Middleton.

There was no place quite like it in the world. A city teeming with life but at the same time reeked of death and defeat. The vast skyscrapers rose high into the sky, their occupants going about their meaningless tasks as they all silently counted down the time until they could go home and repeat the process tomorrow.

It was hard to believe that over four years had passed since the murder of Kim Possible and subsequent disappearance of her boyfriend Ron Stoppable but somehow the city and ultimately the world had limped on. While crime rates and rogue nation crisis had risen in those four years, it was still kept in check by the police and strong militaries but everyone could feel the tensions rising. The world was nothing more than a giant powder keg, a powder keg in the middle of a drought with a short fuse.

All that was needed was a match.

Against the now setting sun, Middleton appeared at peace. Its golden colored buildings reflecting a sense of tranquility back into the surrounding landscape but underneath the surface one man planned his ultimate revenge and final plan.

He stood on a street corner just watching the people move about the downtown corridor from shop to shop, each person struggling in vain to forget the hard times that had befallen their city.

The man smiled, _maggots,_ he thought with disdain and pulled a stick of gum from his pocket. Carefully unwrapping the foil, the man removed the gum from its wrapper and tossed the foil away. In the distance cars were honking as the beginning of rush hour began and people fought to get home to their families.

The man continued to smile at their pathetic existence, here they were trying desperately to prove to themselves that they weren't servants of any system but in reality they were trapped by the system day in and day out until they died.

_That's all I'm doing,_ the man thought with a smile as he saw a black van shifting through traffic towards him, _all I'm trying to do is free them. Is there anything wrong with that?_

The can stopped in front of him and he pulled open the passenger side door. Seeing no one in that seat he slid into the seat and closed the door shut behind him.

Looking into the back seat, the man saw three men waiting patiently for him, "You all know your jobs?" he asked.

The men nodded silently and the man nodded back neutrally, "Then let's make some money."

He patted his driver, a woman silently on the shoulder, "Drive my dear, drive."

He turned back to the corner where he had been standing just as his driver pulled back into traffic. A little boy ran up to where he had thrown his gum wrapper and picking it up the boy ran off to a garbage can and threw the wrapper away. The man shook his head as the little boy's parent's congratulated him and held him close.

_Pathetic, _he thought disdainfully as he blew a bubble.

* * *

Murray didn't mind working in the camera room, it just got so hot up here from all the television sets that he had trouble keeping his uniform dry. It just wouldn't do if he showed up to do his patrol of the bank if he looked like he had just stepped off the Jamaican beach.

He wiped at his brow, whisking away the sweat that had formed on his brow from the last time he wiped there less than ten minutes ago. The back of his hand came away slick with perspiration and Murray groaned as he knew his uniform had most likely followed suit.

_Creak-_**Thunk**

Murray jumped as he felt a cool breeze hit his back and he sighed with relief as all the heat of the tiny room instantly fled with the opening of his only door.

"Thanks," he called out to his replacement, "you have no idea how hot it gets in-"

_Pfft_

He slumped forward as a 9 millimeter hole punched through the back of his skull and out his front.

Murray was dead even before his head hit the desk.

His assailant pulled at his shoulder and grimaced at the sight of the dead security guard.

"I've always hated guns," he said in a sick way, his somewhat high pitched voice betraying the menace posed by his hulking form. He wiped at his forehead, whisking sweat away.

"That never stopped your Father," his partner said with a clipped British accent, "He relished in a good laser cannon."

His partner started typing away at Murray's keyboard, "I said that I hate guns," he argued in his high pitched voice as he typed away, "not that I won't use them."

The Englishman next to him nodded in agreement, "nothing quite like using a sword," he paused without acknowledging his partner's comments, "up close and personal."

His partner cast a sidelong look, "whatever you say Monty."

Montgomery Fiske looked down at the typing and raised an eyebrow, "Are you finished yet Junior?"

Senior Senior Jr. nodded, "Now I am," he typed a final command, "I sent the confirm order to Him so all that's left is for Drakken to-"

Monkey Fist stiffened, "I don't trust him."

Junior shut down the computer and walked towards the exit, "Drakken?"

Monkey Fist shook his head vehemently, "Our leader."

"He's very good," Junior argued as he donned a face mask, "You remember four years ago when he-"

"Exactly," Monkey Fist said as he donned his own face mask, "Remember how he kept everyone guessing until he disappeared?"

Junior shrugged, "He was doing what needed to be done."

"Why are you defending him?" Monkey Fist asked in surprise.

Junior smiled beneath his mask, "Father thinks he might be a good role model for me."

Monkey Fist eyed Junior for a few seconds before shaking his head, "No, you don't want to be like him."

* * *

Cecil looked at his watch for the sixth time in as many minutes and counted down the minutes until he could go home for the day.

_Twenty-Two minutes,_ he thought happily as he walked through the lobby of the bank, listening to the money being exchanged between the tellers and the customers. Normally Cecil enjoyed working at the bank and would gladly volunteer to work an additional hour or two but today his grandkids were coming to visit him and he wouldn't miss it for the world. He could almost taste the meal his wife was preparing at this moment, _Hamburgers,_ he thought with a smile, _hamburgers and potato salad-_

_"_Oof," he grunted as he collided with a patron and took a few steps back to regain his balance. Cecil clutched at his chest and struggled to breathe as it felt like he had just walked into a brick wall. He looked to see if the patron was all right but it looked as if the man didn't even break his stride when he ran into Cecil.

As if sensing Cecil staring at him the man slowed to a stop, his companion stopping along with him and staring at her partner questioningly. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something but halfway through the man held up a gloved hand, instantly silencing her and causing her to tense up.

Turning on his heel the man walked back to Cecil and stopped right in front of him, "You want to leave right now," he said almost playfully and looking into the man's face, Cecil nodded slowly as he stared into the scarlet eyes before backing away slowly.

The man smiled and removed his glove as he ran a blue hand through his hair. His companion looked on in horror and pointed silently at his hand. He looked at her with an almost disgusted expression but upon seeing her reason allowed a trace of a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Interesting," he remarked and pulled off the glove of his other hand. Blue fingers wiggled back at him and he allowed the smile to grow.

_Beep beep_

The man glanced at his watch and noted the time, "they are all in position," he remarked to his companion and smiled broadly as he pulled on a ski mask, "shall we?"

The woman smiled as she tugged a ski mask into place before pulling out an automatic pistol from her coat and tossing it to the man before breaking out into a run. He checked to make sure the gun was loaded before joining her and firing his gun into the air.

_**BRAPBRAPBRAPBRAPBRAP**_

The man reveled in the screams of the bank's patrons and strolled among them with his gun hoisted high.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!" his companion shouted, the hint of an oriental accent in her speech, "THROW AWAY YOUR CELLPHONES AND PAGERS NOW!"

"Please do what the nice lady says," he said in a deceptively calm tone as he heard the clattering of cell phones and pagers being dug from the occupant's pockets and being slid across the floor towards the woman.

From the side of the lobby, a large man ran at the woman and attempted to tackle her but she easily sidestepped the man, tripped him and shot him three times in the chest before he had landed on the ground.

"ANY OF YOU HEROES WANT TO TAKE A SHOT AT ME AND I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed and fired off into the air again. From the ceiling, flecks of plaster dust fell to the ground and showed the sunlight streaming through the windows.

The robber walked up to a teller's window, stepping over cell phones and pagers as they slid by underfoot without missing a step and he approached the main window where a woman sat shaking in her seat, "Ma'am," he said with the hint of a laugh in his voice, "Um... yes," he said awkwardly and looked over his shoulder at his companion who was walking among the huddled mass, "We'd like to make a rather large withdrawal."

He felt something light on his mask and he looked up in question only to find plaster dust falling on him like a light snow. He nodded in acceptance and turned back to the teller, "so if you could get on that we'll be out of here in a jiffy."

The teller shook her head, "This is bullet proof glass, you can't shoot us from out there," she tapped the glass to prove her point, "So I'm not going to give you any money."

The robber smiled and nodded, "You know, you're right. You're absolutely right. I can't shoot you," he pulled a woman up from the huddled hostages and held her in front of the window with a gun to her head, "but I will shoot her."

The woman fought to keep from crying and the man nodded, "just give me all your money right now and no one has to die."

The teller didn't move so the robber nodded to his companion. She nodded back and pulled a screaming woman from the huddled crowd and before anyone could react had shot the woman in the neck and casually tossed the body aside.

"We'll keep doing that every thirty seconds until you start giving us money or we run out of hostages," he warned as the woman clutched at her neck and gurgled as her life drained out of her. He saw her about to respond but he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a man with a pinstripe shirt trying to dial on his cell phone.

"Hold that thought," he whispered as he walked towards the man with cold indifference. He stopped mid stride and turned back to the woman against the glass, "don't go anywhere."

He heard her sob in response so he turned back to the pinstriped man.

The pinstriped man saw the robber walking towards him and tossed his cell phone away, "I'm sorry."

The blue man nodded and threw the as he crouched next to the man, "Are you really?" he asked as he fingered the scar under his eye, "or are you sorry you got caught?"

The pinstriped man shook his head, "I'm really sorry."

The blue man smiled reassuringly, "Well all right," he clapped the pinstriped man on the shoulder and rose to his feet, "If you're _really_ sorry."

_**BRAPBRAPBRAPBRAP**_

The machine pistol coughed in the robber's hand and he pulled out a fresh magazine to load his pistol with, "Anyone else wish to call the cops?" he asked politely as the man in the pinstriped suit toppled back onto the floor in a broken and bloody heap.

Three more cell phones slid into the pile of cell phones and pagers in the middle of the floor.

"Good," he remarked, "kill those three," he ordered his companion without emotion.

He turned back to the teller even as the dying screams echoed in the enormous lobby, "Now," he checked the teller's name tag, "Linda," she looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Where was I?"

_**BRRTZ**_

The door leading to the tellers and the bank's vault buzzed open.

His white teeth gleamed in contrast to his blue skin, "Have you hit the silent alarm?"

She shook her head, "Not yet."

"Are you going to?" he asked politely.

"No?" she asked back in a shaky voice.

He smiled, his white teeth glistening, "good answer," he took a deep breath as door to the vault opened behind her, "and that's even better," his smile growing, "I'm not even having to ask you, that's initiative on your part."

She sniffled and he laughed, "I'm not going to kill you Linda," he took a step back as the other tellers behind the protective glass started filling money bags.

As he saw Linda start to load the bags, the blue man turned his attention to the random hostage he had pulled from the mass and had hauled her roughly to her feet. She was still up against the glass, shivering and silently sobbing.

"What's your name?" he whispered in the hostage's ear.

"T-Tara," she stammered, "T-Tara M-Mankey."

"W-well Mrs. M-Mankey," he stammered back mockingly before pausing, "It is Mrs. right?" she nodded and his eyes took on a faraway look before he let out a chuckle, "Oh I remember you..." his chuckle turned into a hysterical laugh, "small world Tara..." he trailed off into laughter again, "such a small world," he wiped at his eyes to clear the laughter induced tears before asking, "so you married Josh eh?"

She nodded, "well if you'd like to see Mr. Mankey tonight please grab the money from the bank tellers over there," he let her go and she stumbled towards a side door where the money bags were waiting, "NOW!" he shouted and she practically flew across the lobby.

She started hauling the bags across the lobby and piling them up in a somewhat organized pile, "Thank you Tara," he remarked when all the bags were stacked in the center of the room.

He pointed his gun towards a group of hostages who all gasped and let out tiny screams as his gun passed over them, "join your friends please."

She didn't have to be told twice and practically dove to rejoin the group.

_Pathetic,_ he thought angrily and shook his head even as he pulled out a radio, "How are we doing?"

His radio crackled back, "Ready when you are boss."

The robber turned to his companion, "Can you handle them?"

She nodded back, "I think I'll be able to hold them for a bit."

He smiled, "Make sure Tara isn't harmed all right?"

He didn't see his partner nod but he knew Tara wasn't going to be harmed. His partner was too well trained to disobey his orders.

**Ka-Chung**

The lobby doors opened and two men wearing ski masks entered the lobby with guns. They surveyed the huddled forms of all the people gathered in the center of the lobby and shook their heads in silent wonder.

"Excuse me?" their blue skinned leader called out, "I'm not paying you to stand around gaping like idiots."

They ran over to the money and started sorting them into a pile even as a third member joined them and started carrying duffel bags filled with money out the front doors to their waiting van outside.

Their leader slid bags across the granite floors to them and they eagerly moved the bags to the back of their van.

Their leader let out a quiet sigh as everything seemed to be according to their plan.

**Chic-Chic**

The gang leader's confidence vanished in an instant as he recognized the sound of a shotgun being cocked.

"Oh son of a-"

**BOOM**

The blast from the shot gun caught their leader directly in his chest, lifted him off the ground and tossed him through the air even as his crew opened fire on the lone security guard.

The Leader slid across the floor, trailing bits of torn clothing from the buckshot that was now lodged in his bulletproof vest and he breathed softly as he struggled to fill his lungs with air again. He coughed weakly and rolled onto his side even as he saw the guard fall to the ground from numerous gunshot wounds.

Suddenly a chill ran up and down his body and he giggled at the sudden tickling sensation that cascaded down his chest even as he felt the air returning to lungs. He took two hesitant breaths and he stood confidently to his feet.

"Hold your fire," he ordered loudly, causing the hostages to gasp at the sight of a dead man walking.

His crew stopped shooting and awaited his orders, "keep loading the money," he growled even as he walked to the security guard.

He dropped to his knees by the security guard and he grabbed the old man's hand, "I'm sorry," he checked the name tag, "Cecil," he patted the old man on the shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry, but this is why I wanted you to go home and be with your family."

Cecil gurgled something and the leader leaned in close to hear the whisper, "who are you?"

The leader felt genuine sadness at the loss of this man and gripped his hand all the tighter as he pulled up his ski mask so the two were face to face, "I'm just a bank robber," he said softly, "and you are the first person I'm sorry has died."

Cecil coughed weakly as blood pooled on the edges of his mouth and he tried to say something to the robber but was claimed by death before he could. The robber felt Cecil's hand grip his tightly before relaxing permanently.

He tugged his mask back into place before he turned back to his crew who had finished loading and ordered his closest hired hand, "pull out half a million and leave it with this man," he saw the looks of confusion from his crew and stood to his feet, "I want his family taken care of."

His companion nodded respectfully and he nodded back, "Now?" she asked and he smiled.

"We're going to leave now," he said as his companion pulled a vest with several sticks of dynamite strapped to it, "if you attempt to follow us or leave this fine establishment before the police arrive we will be forced to detonate," he pulled a random bank worker to his feet and fastened the vest into place. He clicked the remaining straps together even as the man struggled to escape but the leader slapped the man on the side of the face.

"Listen to me," he ordered but the man was starting to panic.

_Slap_

The man turned back to the robber with fear filled eyes as a tiny remote appeared before his eyes, "This is a detonator," the man heard, "if you continue to keep the button pressed you won't go boom," he heard a sound behind him and shoved the remote roughly in the man's hands, "Killigan?"

One of the thugs looked up, his red hair spilling from underneath his ski mask, "Aye Laddie?"

"Care to explain why these people can't leave?" the robber asked as he started to haul his money away.

Duff Killigan nodded out of fear of his leader. This wasn't what he signed up for but he was too far in now to stop, "This," his voice cracked momentarily and the Leader turned at the sound, "This," Killigan corrected, his Scottish accent ringing through the lobby, "is the dynamite, there are more than enough sticks of dynamite strapped to this man's chest to flatten everything within a seven block radius," Killigan heard the gasps and shook his head as people cringed in terror, "If you feel like living, yee'll not be leaving, Aye?"

Killigan saw the nods and turned on his heel to join the group.

The Leader watched one of his group members lay the money by the body of Cecil and he started to walk away with his crew.

"Wait!" someone shouted.

He stopped at the doors and turned, "yes?"

"Who are you?" Tara Mankey asked as she slowly stood up, "and how do you recognize me?"

The man smiled beneath his ski mask and pulled the mask off and let it fall to the floor. Tara's eyes tightened for a moment as she struggled to place the face before shaking her head.

"No," she whispered as she saw his blue face and red eyes, "this can't be happening," she sat back to the floor in shock, "you're dead."

Zorpox the Conquerer just smiled, "Far from it Tara," he laughed a final time, "I'm back and I'm ready to take back this world."

Zorpox laughed again and motioned over his partner, "care to really throw her for a loop my dear?"

His partner looked at him with a questioning glance but his raised eyebrow told her there was no way she would be allowed to say no.

With a sigh, the woman pulled off her ski mask and shook out her shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Good evening, Mankey-San," Yori Yamamoto smiled, "it has been, how do you say…too long."

Zorpox smiled suggestively, "Until next time Tara."

He fired his pistol into the air a final time before throwing it to the floor of the bank where it skidded across the smooth granite floor before stopping. Tara glanced at it quickly but saw it was empty.

She looked back at the door but Zorpox, Yori and the rest of his crew, was gone, only the sound of a retreating van remained.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney does.**

**Author's Notes: **Out of all the "First Chapters" That I've written, this I can say will be continued. This is actually a sequel to my crime drama that I wrote earlier in the year: "Not Your Usual Suspects." This sequel will be posted sometime in early 2011.

Anyway, thanks to all of you who read and gave feedback on these few first chapters this was the last one and I'll be continuing my other works by the end of the month. Truth be told this was actually a fun vacation to take but I realize that it is time to get back to work.

Thanks to Katsumura, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, screaming phoenix, and XoXoGigglieGirl1 for reviewing.

Until next time,

TRS


End file.
